Bang and Blame
Bang and Blame is the seventh episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on April 20, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= After an intense confrontation with Zepeda leaves Bo vulnerable, Winter turns to guardians from Bo’s past to protect her once again. As Tate and Winter take risky action to help Bo, revisiting the girl’s past reveals surprising information about Channing’s history. At Orchestra, Skouras pushes Shawn to control his telekinetic abilities, with dangerous results. |-|Detailed synopsis= Tate, Bo, Winter and Channing are en route to their next safe house when Skouras' henchman, Zepeda, accosts them and shoots Bo with a tranquilizer dart. Although Winter and the team make a daring escape and capture Zepeda, the tranquilizer quickly takes effect, rendering Bo unconscious and endangering her life. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Winter takes a hint from Bo's drawings and heads to the McKenzie farm, where Bo once stayed for several months. Karl and Sarah McKenzie aren't thrilled to see Winter and Bo, since the last time they were together, the couple was almost killed by an Orchestra hit man. Nonetheless, they offer to help. Bo recovers in her old bedroom, rambling incoherently about a monster in the chimney. During a hallucination, Bo revisits the vivid memories of her arrival at the McKenzies' ranch. Something sinister lurks in the shadows of her memories, but she can't comprehend the threat. In her mind, Bo witnesses the night that Skouras' agent compromised the safe house and attacked the McKenzies. She realizes that Channing was the Orchestra hit man who injured Karl and nearly killed Sarah. Meanwhile, Tate feels guilty about failing to protect Bo, but Winter assures him that he's not to blame. This is their life now: struggling to see every possibility around every corner in order to keep Bo safe. Furthermore, Winter lets Tate in on a secret: Bo is slowly "degrading." The more she utilizes her powers, the weaker she becomes. Channing encourages Winter to call Skouras' head of research, Zoe to solicit her help in keeping Bo alive. It's a risky move, but it might be their only hope of saving Bo. Zoe reluctantly agrees to help, but she'll have to be extremely careful. Skouras has eyes and ears everywhere. During a secret rendezvous, Zoe suggests that Bo's coma may be a manifestation of her powers. She may be holding herself in a coma. Winter believes that the tranquilizer dart may have contained a degrade formula intended to neutralize Bo's powers. Zoe urges Winter to bring Bo to the Orchestra facility, but he can't risk her safety. Zoe gives Winter a solution that might work as an antidote for the degrade formula, but she can't be sure. Back at the ranch, Winter injects Bo with Zoe's solution, but the results don't seem to be manifesting. Tate has no other choice. He releases Zepeda in hopes that the henchman will take Bo back to the Orchestra Facility so that she can get the treatment she needs. The plan backfires, and Zepeda makes a break for it after unsuccessfully kidnapping Bo. Miraculously, Bo awakens from her coma with the realization that Tate is her father. By the next day she feels fantastic and the team leaves the ranch, headed for yet another safe house.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References